Natsuki de Lux
by ChillxZee
Summary: "Ohhh. Yeah, there. Right there…" Is she…is she cheating on me? SHIZNAT. Happy birthday Shizuru!


"Natsuki! I'm home!" _Home…such a wonderful word_, the brunette with crimson eyes thought with a smile.

It was late in the afternoon when Shizuru arrived in the apartment she is sharing with Natsuki. Their apartment was relatively simple: it has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a laundry room, a living area, a kitchen, a dining area with a small bar, a small balcony, a tiny bit of land they call "garden," and a small garage. Relatively simple, yes? Okay, never mind those things. Basically, this is the home of the Fujino-Kuga couple.

After entering their humble abode, Shizuru gets this weird feeling; like something is different in the house and she could not pin point what is the cause of this feeling.

"Natsuki?" the brunette called out again as she remove her coat. She moved from one room to the next, the living room as the first for her emerald-eyed lover always lounge there whenever the crimson-eyed beauty is out. She checked the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the dining area, the laundry room, the balcony, the garden, and the garage but there is still no sign of the blunette.

"Ara, where could Natsuki be?" Shizuru sighed. She is now feeling a bit down. You see, it was Shizuru's birthday yesterday but she was not able to celebrate it with her lover since she was overseas and has just arrived today.

"Ahh!"

_Ara?_

"Nnn, not there… Oh!"

_A burglar? _Shizuru is now straining her ears, inching slowly where the sounds are coming from.

"No… Not there!"

_Natsuki? _Shizuru recognized the voice of her lover coming from the kitchen, the only place in their house which she did not check. It is known to every friend of the couple that the blunette is _forever_ banned in every existing kitchen when no one is around and the blunette never argued with them after burning their kitchen once when she tried to make an omelet. Also, the blunette always keep her word so Shizuru never bothered checking the kitchen; they trust each other that much.

"Ohhh. Yeah, there. Right there…"

_Is she…is she cheating on me?_ The brunette was now hurt. Not only did the emerald-eyed beauty forgot her birthday, she also broke a promise…and now, she is cheating on Shizuru.

"Ahhh.. Yes! Yes! I-"

Stopping in front of the kitchen door, Shizuru swiftly turned the knob without a sound and saw Natsuki whose face is covered in white sticky substance. The graceful brunette now stood dumbfounded.

"I'm almost the–Shizuru!" Natsuki squeaked.

"Ara…"

"I-I can e-explain! P-please don't get mad!" Natsuki is now kneeling in front of Shizuru with her sticky hands in praying position.

After several minutes of non-stop begging for forgiveness, the blunette is now sporting a red face and panting slightly. A now-composed Shizuru looked down to her lover and slowly brought her to her feet.

"Shizuru.. I-" the bunette's apology was cut-off quickly by a pair of lips, their fingers entwining.

The two broke off after the need for air becomes a necessity. Shizuru rest her forehead on Natsuki's, her left hand enlaced with Natsuki's right, and her other hand rests on Natsuki's back. Though feeling awkward for being unable to hold Shizuru, Natsuki left her other hand in the air as it is dirty.

_Being held by Shizuru is bliss. Being with Shizuru is heaven. _The blunette closed her eyes and sighed happily. Her eyes snapped open abruptly after feeling a wet appendage licking at her face and her face light-up in an instant.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki is now trying to get away from the brunette but the hold on her is firm. After Shizuru cleaned her face, she brought the blunette's hand to her face and noisily sucked the fingers clean. Natsuki bit the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from making embarrassing sounds.

Time seem to pass slowly. By the time the brunette is finished with what she is doing, the other girl's face is as red as our favorite reindeer's nose. Shizuru released the last finger with a loud _pop_ and giggled at Natsuki's dazed red face. It seems impossible but Natsuki's face seems to color more and she struggle again to hide her embarrassment.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru whispered the emerald-eyed girl name with desire. The blunette stopped her struggle and resigned to her fate after seeing the darkened crimson eyes.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki with passion which slowly turned into a loving caress between two lips. By this time, her arms are around Natsuki with the other girl's hands tangled in her soft curls. They took their time in making their way into their bedroom; hands are everywhere and clothes are all over the place.

Resting atop the kitchen table is a magnificently made cake.

'_Happy birthday Shizuru! From Natsuki, with love.'_

.

.

.

**Omake:**

.**  
**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

**Natsuki:** Nnn.. Go away! Stupi-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

**Shizuru:** Hmm… Natsuki-ikezu…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

**Natsuki: ***blush*blush*

_Ring! Ring! Riii-_

**Natsuki:** Mai? What do you want?

**Mai:** Natsuki! How are you? How did it go? Did she like it? Come on, te- _Crash !_

**Natsuki:** ... *looks at the phone weirdly*

**Mikoto:** Natsuki! Oh my god! You're alive!

**Natsuki:** … *beep*beep*beep* stupid.

.

Hahaha. I actually have another omake in mind but this suddenly pop-out from nowhere :D Sorry for the errors you found, please don't kill me! T.T (run away and hide)

Belated happy birthday Shizuru and advance Merry Christmas y'all! ;)


End file.
